Paraíso de redención
by camiiko no puniishment
Summary: Después de un estrepitoso choque que lo deja varado en un pueblo olvidado por Dios, el joven magnate Syaoran Li deberá decidir entre el amor y la libertad que encuentra en ese lugar o el contrato multimillonario que le valdría el respeto de los suyos y la presidencia de su compañía.
1. Chapter 1

**PARAÍSO DE REDENCIÓN**

 **HOLA MIS ESTIMADOS LECTORES;TRAIGO PARA USTEDES ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, INSPIRADA EN UNA DE MIS PELÍCULAS FAVORITAS PERO VAMOS, CON ESTE TOQUE PICANTE Y TRILLOSO QUE NOS ENCANTA.**

 **NINGÚNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE**

 **LA PUBLICACIÓN DE ÉSTA HISTORIA, NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **REVIEWS PORFAVOR! Camiko no punishment.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1. LOOKING FOR PARADISE**

* **En negritas, letreros de carretera***

 _*En cursiva, llamadas telefónicas*_

Syaoran era un hombre muy bueno para su trabajo, el mejor. Era multimillonario hasta el cogote, tenía una gran y próspera compañía de Resorts y Complejos turísticos por todo Japón, y estaba aliado a la mejor compañía de construcción de carreteras en Asia, Interwalker. Tenía mujeres que gustaban hacer de cositas sucias en literalmente, todos los oscuros lugares de la compañía, pues era considerado de los hombres más guapos y codiciados del país,

Solo había algo que faltaba, que no era tan importante como conseguir contratos multimillonarios:

Ser feliz.

Hacía tiempo que se había distanciado de su madre y de su prima, la única familia que tenía en el mundo… todo porque el consideraba que le habían robado la juventud escandalosa de la que todo chico rico debía de gozar, para hacerse cargo de su gran emporio cuando murió su padre.

Arpías sin corazón… y habían logrado que el quedara igual… sin alma y sin sentimientos, sólo materiales ambiciones.

Trabajaba como un maldito desquiciado, y eso, poco a poco lo había vuelto de lo más amargado. Sin más amigos que los que veía de vez en cuando en la serie de televisión "Friends" y otros pocos intereses como leer o escuchar música sólo, lo único que valía la pena era ganar mucho más dinero.

¿Para que?

Ah si, porque aunque sí es un Li, y sí es el legítimo dueño de todo aquel jugoso monopolio… no era aún el presidente legal.

Para ello, le había impuesto su madre, por medio de sus voceros, que tenía que llegar a cerrar un trato con Interwalker, un contrato definitivo que lo lanzaría a la presidencia y por fin a la libertad de deshacerse del contacto y atosigo de su madre y prima para siempre. Sin embargo, los dueños de Interwalker, al igual que todos los tiburones de su mundo empresarial, eran mucho mayores que el y por ende desconfiaban de su capacidad, o eso era lo que el pensaba. De todas maneras, ese trato definiría su trayectoria. Después de todo, el trabajo era lo único que le quedaba.

Su último pedazo de humanidad cayó cuando se enteró que había otra compañía de Resorts similar a la suya, y que había estado creciendo en los últimos años a un ritmo acelerado, que también competía por el jugoso contrato. Una persona que a sus ojos, no era más que un arrogante y joven papanatas, pero que a la vista del Consejo Empresarial del que todas las grandes compañías en oriente eran miembro, tenía más capacidad para tener el trato de Interwalker.

Que según, era "un hombre de familia, de cálido corazón, instruido finamente para tratar con todo tipo de recurso material y humano". Como había oído decir en alguna reunión.

Bah… un papanatas.

Pero la verdad que se sentía presionado…

 _Riin… Riiiin…Riiiin…_

De su ensimismamiento lo vino a sacar el chirriante teléfono de su escritorio. Era el tono de su secretaria.

-Dime, Kim- Su secretaria dio un respingo, no se esperaba que el jefe recordara su nombre. Después de todo era la tercera secretaria contratada esa semana, pues la primera se quejó con recursos humanos del mal trato que Syaoran daba a su personal, y la segunda fue despedida para que la tercera tuviera en mente que podía irse a volar en cualquier momento de ineficiencia.

-¿Kim?- Repitió Syaoran con impaciencia

 _-Se-Señor, me han informado del nuevo complejo vacacional , que ya está terminada la mayor parte de la obra en el kilometro 160 de la carretera interestatal. Le han ofrecido un tour para ver el progreso-_

-Esas son excelentes noticias, ¡Con esto podremos patearle el trasero al maldito rubio Fye en la siguiente junta, y ganaremos el contrato! ¡Prepara mi coche y avisa que iré enseguida!.- Syaoran no podía regodearse más en su asiento de pura satisfacción.

 _-¡Si, señor!-_ La secretaria usó un tono feliz puesto que nunca había escuchado a su jefe de buenas, pero él lo notó y de inmediato cambió a su habitual tono petulante.

-Que, ¿Acaso tu has hecho algún trabajo en aquella construcción?¿Porqué demonios celebras? ¡Realiza los encargos que te he dicho!- Y colgó abruptamente, enrabiado con la vida.

Tomó su maletín, se arregló la corbata, se puso el saco, despeinó un poco más su cabello y ya disponía a salir airoso de su oficina cuando…

 _Riin..Riin...Riiin..._

-Ugh, ahora que- Se regresó sobre sus pasos rodeando los ojos. Otra vez la secretaria.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Kim?- Preguntó con tono severo. Y su secretaria medio nerviosa, tenía dos noticias que sin duda terminarían de opacar el oscuro humor de su gruñón jefe.

 _-Señor… la carretera ha sido cerrada por reparaciones, los del complejo temen que le ocurra un accidente, y sugieren que se presente hasta la próxima semana…-_

-¿QUÉ?- ¡Le daría una apoplejía en ese mismo momento!

 _-También… su madre no se encuentra bi1en debido a su última quimioterapia… su prima Mei ha llamado preguntando si podría visitarla en la mansión principal…-_

-Ha,ha, buen chiste. ¡De ninguna manera!, que entre las dos se reprochen su insanidad, sólo mándale unas flores. Y les dices a los ingenieros que yo pasaré por ese camino como sea y que me pueden besar los zapatos para que no le avise a Interwalker del inconveniente, ¡Se supone que esa es su parte del trabajo!, ¡NECESITO hacer un informe completo para el contrato!- A Syaoran se le inflamaron las venas del cuello porque comenzó a gritar y exaltarse sin darse cuenta, de repente le dio mucho calor.

 _-S-Si señor-_

El iba a llegar aunque tuviera que caminar a pie siguiendo una maldita estrella como los Reyes Magos, ese súper Resort Vacacional 6 estrellas en la carretera interestatal le daría millones de dólares en ganancias, un hit para que el pudiera demostrar que era el CEO correcto para su propia compañía.

* * *

Manejaba a toda velocidad por la larga autopista interestatal, tarareando sin más humor una canción de radio, cuando el imponente sonido de su teléfono conectado al Bluetooth casi lo hace salirse de la carretera. Vio el número de quien llamaba y su corazón empezó a palpitar desbocado.

Era su prima Mei Ling. Nunca ya se comunicaban directamente… ¿Habrá muerto… su madre? Se sintió en un loop de emociones encontradas cuando tembloroso por fin alcanzó el botón de contestar cerca del GPS de su Audi a9.

 _-¿Primo…?-_ Su voz se le antojó extraña. Si, definitivamente algo había pasado con su madre.

-Habla- Se tragó todo el miedo que sentía por que algo grave pasara… después de todo, esa era la única familia que… y el había sido tan…

Nadie hablaba del otro lado. Syaoran mantenía la vista entre la carretera oscura y solitaria y la pantalla de su auto.

-Habla- Repitió con un tono más severo. Éste tono le dio valor a Mei Ling para hablar sin rodeos y con coraje.

 _-Te lo diré sencillo, ya que no quiero exaltar a tu madre con tus groserías, y recordándote que de acuerdo a los términos de tu herencia y del Consejo Empresarial, ya deberías estar casado…-_

Su madre no estaba en agonía… pues bien, entonces insultaría hasta por los ojos. Se recuperó por completo, volviendo a su arrogancia.

-Ah… así que de eso va… pues esa piruja que me mandaste la otra vez, se me lanzó en el cuarto de aseo de la planta baja del edificio corporativo, así que si Madre quiere a alguien decente, dile que no ha nacido, que sólo quieren su dinero ¡Y que NO voy a casarme porque me obliguen!- Syaoran hablaba desbocado, ya estaba el asunto en la mesa. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acelerar el deportivo.

 _-No lo entiendes, ya esta agendada tu boda, y tu novia, escogida y encantada-_

Syaoran casi se parte la mandíbula de tan fuerte que la apretó y continuó haciendo presión sobre el acelerador…sus nudillos se pusieron blancos apretando con furia la fina piel del volante.

¡Era lo último en lo que tenía libertad! ¡Escoger a quien tirarse! ¡Arremetían contra su orgullosa hombría sin si quiera preguntarle si le agradaría a quien habían escogido!

Como Syaoran no hablaba aún, su prima continuó la "amigable" charla.

 _-Es la hija de un rico que vio la alianza como una posibilidad de hacer crecer su compañía, ella es... pues linda…¡Pero! ¡Es lo correcto para la imagen de nuestra compañía!-_

Y un cuerno, esa estúpida lindura sólo le haría el amor a su cartera…¡Sólo el era lo correcto para esa compañía! ¡Ellas lo habían designado así hacía años de incontables desvelos de trabajo!

-Ha, ya estoy encantado ¡NO SABES!-

 _-¡Escucha Syaoran!, yo no soy la que…-_

De pronto el ambarino miró su velocímetro, 160 km/h, y en un fugaz vistazo a la carretera, se encontró con un tsunami de concreto y luminosos letreros

" **Cerrado el paso"**

" **Peligro, no se acerque"**

-¡Arggghh!- Y un volantazo, seguido de neumáticos quemándose y cristales rotos fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar Mei Ling antes de que la comunicación con su primo se interrumpiera.

* * *

 **SYAORAN POV (La historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Syaoran)**

Apareció de la nada, esa pared de concreto y todos esos letreros y escombros, si me llegaba a estrellar, mi cuerpo entero quedaría prensado como una tortilla, ¡Yo no podía morir, tenía un contrato que ganar por mi libertad y dignidad!

Así que pensé rápido. Era hacerme sándwich en una pared de concreto, o irme a la ladera de monte empinada que me llevaría a algún precipicio oscuro.

Fácil decisión.

Como pude derrapé el auto hacia la derecha en un rápido movimiento desesperado. No pude evitar llevarme un letrero, lo que me rompió el cristal delantero y terminé de perder el control del auto. Yendo cuesta abajo, las plantas y arbustos amortiguaban cada vez más la velocidad. Entre la fugaz visión verde de la vegetación, alcancé a leer "Tomoeda".

Y sin previo aviso otro sonoro impacto frontal, y las bolsas de aire que salieron disparadas, me noquearon sumiéndome en una profunda inconciencia.

* * *

 **Y ASÍ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, EN DONDE EL AMOR ES CULPABLE DE CUALQUIER TIPO DE REDENCIÓN. SIGAN LEYENDO!**

 **NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

 **Camiko no punishment.**

 **REVIEWS !**


	2. Chapter 2

**GRACIAS POR SU ACEPTACIÓN! ESTE FIC SEGUIRÁ Y TERMINARÁ GRACIAS A QUE USTEDES LO LEEN. AT. CAMIKO NO PUNISHMENT.**

 **GRANDEMENTE AGRADECIDA.**

 **A LEER!**

 _EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…_

 _Como pude derrapé el auto hacia la derecha en un rápido movimiento desesperado. No pude evitar llevarme un letrero, lo que me rompió el cristal delantero y terminé de perder el control del auto. Yendo cuesta abajo, las plantas y arbustos amortiguaban cada vez más la velocidad. Entre la fugaz visión verde de la vegetación, alcancé a leer "Tomoeda"._

 _Y sin previo aviso otro sonoro impacto frontal, y las bolsas de aire que salieron disparadas, me noquearon sumiéndome en una profunda inconciencia._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **SYAORAN POV**

Lo primero que sentí fue mi cien palpitante, llegué a estar seguro de que si estornudaba se me caería la nariz del dolor… Intentando abrir los ojos a pesar del mareo que empezaba a invadirme de nuevo, me toqué la frente y la cara comprobando los daños… sentí tibio, sangraba profusamente de la cabeza, el labio lo sentía deshecho y mi nariz, aunque no rota, sangraba por el impacto contra las bolsas de aire.

Una luz cegadora intermitente terminó de devolverme al mundo de la conciencia, gruñí por lo bajo, ¡¿Maldita sea me había muerto?! ¿¡ERA LA LUZ DEL TUNEL?!

¿¡Pero porqué la luz divina venía acompañada de una anciana ataviada de tubos para el cabello y una bata?! ¡Tenía la cara de infarto!

-Jo-joven… ¡Oh dios mío esta vivo! ¡Touya!¡Chicos! ¡Este hombre esta vivo!-

Reparé en que todo el cofre dio de lleno en una pared de concreto… una casa ¡Y yo estaba completamente a salvo!. Me reí un poco, y creo que ellos dudaron de mi cordialidad o de mis buenas intenciones. Había sobrevivido. Compraría la compañía de automóviles Audi… eran jodidamente buenos estos coches.

Algunos chicos no mayores que yo empezaron a forcejear con la puerta del piloto con la intención de liberarme. Cuando consiguieron abrirla, uno de ellos arremetió contra las bolsas de aire con una navaja, liberándome de la presión. Me quitaron el cinturón, yo cada vez estaba más espabilado. Cuando intentaron cargarme fuera, les indiqué con una mano que me bajaría solo.

-Gracias creo… que puedo manejarlo…- Con dificultad y dolorido, logré medio erguirme abrazado a la envergadura de lo que quedaba de mi coche. Mirándolos, enfocando cada vez mejor… logré mirar al más alto de ellos sin marearme más… al que presuntamente llamaban Touya.

Pensé que por considerarme herido, me ofrecerían llevarme al hospital, pero en vez, Touya me agarró de las solapas de mi traje, consiguió alzarme del suelo y del susto, consiguió no sólo espabilarme, si no enrabiarme totalmente.

-¡¿Que hace un mequetrefe como tu, perdido a estas horas de la noche por estos rumbos?! ¡¿Eres tan estúpido como para no haber visto la carretera cerrada?! ¡Acabas de caer por una ladera de más de 1km!-

-¡Suéltame estúpido criminal! ¡A caso no sabes a quien estas maltratando?!-

-¿¡Criminal?! ¡El único que va a cagar palos, piedras y cemento de aquí a que repares los daños eres tu!- Había conseguido pegar su frente a mi frente sangrante, haciéndome palpitar la cabeza de nuevo. ¡¿Qué había dicho?!

-¡Claro que esto se va a reparar! ¡Mandaré mañana mismo ah…!- Me soltó, empujándome de lleno contra el cristal roto. Me giré a buscar mi teléfono… lo agarré como a un salvavidas… no encendía. Tantee mi saco y pantalón en busca de mi cartera… no estaba. Lo miré y adivinó que no tenía un solo recurso que dejar como garantía, mas que yo mismo.

-¡Conozco a los de tu clase! ¡Mentirosos inútiles, que no ayudan mas que a su persona a pasar por encima de otras! – Estaba dispuesto a liarme de nuevo, cuando otros dos chicos un poco más bajos, uno de lentes de ojos claros y otro de ojos sumamente rasgados lo sujetaron con firmeza hacia atrás.

-¡Eriol, Yamazaki! ¡Ustedes saben lo que nos están causando sujetos como el!- Touya forcejeaba como una bestia enjaulada mientras yo maquinaba que era lo que debía hacer…

Tenía que volver… pero sin dinero e incomunicado no podría ir lejos… estaba a 110 km de la ciudad más cercana, y los caminos eran bastante peligrosos, también, si alguien me reconocía y no tenía buenas intenciones podría acabar peor de lo que estaba…

-Reparo lo que tengo que hacer… y me largo, ¿Así está?- ¡No subestimen la utilidad de un Li para el desempeño en múltiples tareas!. Miré de soslayo a la anciana, quien se retorcía las manos abrazando la linterna… verdaderamente le había causado un susto, si no es que pude haberla matado…

Suspiré… pues tenía que ser así. Entre más rápido terminara más pronto me iría de regreso… después de todo la carretera no abriría hasta dentro de una semana o más, si las lluvias lo permitían.

Recordé a mi secretaria… _-Los de el Complejo no quieren que tenga un accidente…-_

¿Desde cuando no escuchas las buenas intenciones de los demás, Syaoran?

El de aspecto más bien extranjero, con lentes y ojos azules habló. Evidentemente el era el cerebrillo de ese trío de imbéciles.

-Tendrás que trabajar por aquí, para poder pagar los gastos de la construcción, que también tendrás que realizar tu… porque evidentemente no tienes un quinto, nosotros no tenemos telefonía ni albañiles por que todos buscan trabajo en las obras cercanas de construcción y pues… definitivamente Touya no dejará que nada sea gratis después del susto que le has dado a la mujer más anciana del pueblo-

Con una coña… esta mujer ha tenido una suerte de que no le pasé el carro encima… pues claro que ha llegado a esa raquítica edad. Pensé totalmente fastidiado. Me crucé de brazos y piernas, y me apoyé en lo que quedaba de mi precioso automóvil.

-Lo haré… -

Los cuatro pares de ojos me observaban como si me hubiera crecido un brazo del estómago.

-¿Así nada más? ¿Lo harás? – Exclamó Yamazaki incrédulo. Seguro a juzgar por mi vestimenta y mis zapatos negros de charol y agujeta… no me veía como alguien que hiciera trabajo duro.

Oigan, era un amargado sin esperanza, no un flojo.

-¡Lo haré!- Dije en tono decidido. La señora dejó de retorcerse las manos, y con paso tranquilo, y una sonrisa ladeada, se puso enfrente de mi. Me tocó suavemente la mejilla, y por el gesto, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y mi respiración paró por un segundo.

Se llama contacto humano…me recordé.

-Gracias- Ya está, un gracias genuino. El último gracias que había recibido no había sonado tan reconfortante… más bien, había salido de mi propia boca, y fue para despachar de sus servicios a mi última secretaria hacía apenas algunos días…

Seguro que no sonó reconfortante para ella… claro que no. Aunque, Kim, la nueva, me aguanta… bueno, sólo lleva dos días en el puesto.

-Bueno, ya que evidentemente no tienes manera de escapar, a menos de que quieras escalar de vuelta entre esos matorrales llenos de serpientes y arañas venenosas… te quedarás con la abuela Wu, así no saldrás de tu lugar de servicio comunitario. En cuanto al lugar de trabajo… - Touya me recordaba a mi, divagando sentencias por doquier.

El lentuchos lo interrumpió mientras que el sujeto de los ojos rasgados se mantenía expectante detrás del primero –Eh, ¿Touya?- Touya lo miró por detrás del hombro, se giró completamente para averiguar por qué el tono cauteloso.

-Sabes que necesitamos una mano en el bar… nos vendría bien que alguien tan despierto nos ayudara… y se ve que aparte de para salir de aquí no tiene necesidad de robar… sabes que siempre escondo el dinero…-

Yo paraba la oreja, oh dios… que semana tan asquerosa me esperaba. Un pueblo custodiado por serpientes y bichos… en un valle, incomunicado por alguna basura de construcción cercana… sin dinero, sin teléfono…el coche aunque me había salvado la vida estaba hecho añicos, Y…

¡SIN CONTRATO!

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza por instinto.

TENÍA QUE PONER MANOS A LA OBRA. TENÍA QUE VOLVER A LA CIVILIZACIÓN YA.

-¿Y tu nombre es?- Preguntaron los tres mosqueteros. Me erguí, era toda una visión de guerra, sangrando, pero con mi mirada hecha un ámbar fundido en fuego de pura decisión que casi quema los alrededores.

-Soy Li Syaoran, listo para cumplir mi deber…-

* * *

Un sórdido golpe de una cuchara paleando un sartén me hizo pensar que estaba de vuelta en aquel barranco a toda velocidad. Me tapé los oídos pero fue imposible volver a dormir… me levanté con un sonoro bufido. La anciana me despertó así…para el primer día de trabajo comunitario en su pared. Los pueblerinos me habían dejado dormir un poco desde en la madrugada, y ya era de tarde.

Solté otro bufido desesperado.

¿¡En que carajo pensaba?! ¡No podría acabar en una semana!

En cuanto la anciana me hubo curado las heridas y amaneció, quitaron otros hombres mayores del pueblo los escombros y la camioneta desvencijada… era todo en donde echarían la mano por ahí, como habían especificado. En cuanto vi el soberbio boquete que mi coche de más de 100,000 euros había hecho, se me cayó la vida a los pies…

¡SERÍA ETERNO PRISIONERO DE ÉSTE RECÓNDITO LUGAR!

Cuando me hube lavado la cara y puesto una camisa de franela y unos jeans que habían sido de algún familiar de la anciana, sin colonia, con unas enormes calcetas y despeinado… me senté con el ánimo por los suelos para degustar aquel almuerzo casero que me preparó la anciana para "Un arduo primer día" como ella había dicho momentos antes.

-Buenas tardes muchacho, los otros chicos te vendrán a buscar pronto para guiarte a tu lugar de trabajo, para que así mañana por la mañana, muy amablemente empieces con mi pared- Su dulzura me daba escalofríos. Me preguntaba si no sería así de amable porque planeaba engordarme y comerme, o le había puesto veneno a la comida.

Bajé la vista al plato, todavía con desgano. Hice una mueca de sorpresa de la cual la anciana se rió por lo bajo. Aquello se veía realmente delicioso… Parecía cecina, curry y me había puesto piezas de pan caliente, todo hecho en casa…

En cuanto hube terminado, con ese sentimiento tibio en la panza, y olvidando mis refinados modales , me sorprendí lamiéndome el pulgar. De verdad que no pude evitar sentirme relajado, ¡Listo para lo que viniera!

-Yo… estuvo delicioso- Mi orgullo no me permitiría decir más. Le destrocé su humilde casa y ella me había preparado la comida más deliciosa que pudiera recordar.

Ella me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza… no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta. Pero todo aquello se esfumó de un punta pié cuando oí las voces de aquellos tarados.

-¡Hey chico refinado, nos vamos a trabajar!- Me paré de la mesa para encararlos, pero ellos me vieron y chiflaron sorprendidos al unísono.

-Vaya… no dejes que se acerque a Tomoyo, podría bajártela, Eriol- Yamazaki cotorreaba a Eriol quien casi me escupe con la mirada. Touya no me quitaba la vista de encima, visiblemente incómodo.

Oh…ya…ellos ya habían notado que era… bueno, apuesto. Ha.

-La luz del día te ha dado una nueva apariencia mocoso, venga, vámonos- Le iba a reclamar por el comentario despectivo cuando…

-¿Y qué me dices tu Touya, no crees que éste le guste a tu hermana?- Yamazaki y Eriol se desternillaron de la risa mientras a Touya sólo se le hinchó una vena de la frente. Acostumbrado al parecer a tales bromas de mal gusto. Si… a mi también me dieron muchas ganas de reír.

Aún así creo que definitivamente no convenía bromear mucho sobre ella. Su hermana.

Mientras avanzaba por el pueblecillo, me di cuenta de que en realidad y a pesar de la peculiar vegetación que lo rodeaba, parecía un pueblo bastante vivo… la gente paseaba por las impecables calles en bicicleta, más que en carro… todos iban con vestimentas despreocupadas, saludando a otros. De lo que me iban platicando era que la mayoría se dedicaba a atender sus negocios, en fin, un lugar que vivía del turismo, en su gran porcentaje las tiendas y puestos eran prósperos por el tránsito de camiones y automóviles de varios ejes a través de la enorme carretera interestatal, pero que ahora estaba bloqueada desde hacía meses por las famosas obras cercanas de construcción.

Y pues nada, que todos estaban jodidos, no había mucho tránsito últimamente.

Por cierto, ese letrero que vi antes de estrellarme era el nombre del pueblo, se llamaba Tomoeda.

Seguimos caminando por la calle principal, disfrutando de las faldas de algunas pueblerinas medio lindas cuando casi me parto la cara con la enorme e imponente espalda de Touya. Tampoco había reparado mucho en el , pero parecía que entrenaba para un concurso de gimnasio, ¡Este hombre mataba osos con las manos o que!.

-Mocoso, a partir de aquí sigues con estos dos- Señaló a Eriol y a Yamazaki, quienes me sonreían amigablemente.

-¿Y tu?- Digo no era que no me regocijaba por quitármelo unos minutos de encima.

-Yo paso a ver a mi hermana, y luego me iré a talar árboles- Oh… así que ha eso se dedicaba, y por eso la musculatura.

-¡Hermano!- Parpadee un par de veces. ¡¿Qué hacía una modelo tan hermosa abrazando a ese moreno neandertal llamado Touya?!

-¡Monstruo! ¡Te he dicho que no te lances así con esas faldas que te pones!-

¿ELLA ERA SU HERMANA?

El comentario que realizó tan descuidadamente este sujeto, me hizo voltear hacia las piernas de aquella chica bonita, y casi se me cae la baba, ella era perfecta, de pies a cabeza.

Ella volteó hacia mi con detenimiento al verme de reojo y no reconocerme la cara. Me puse rojo automáticamente y bajé la mirada hecho un tomate.

-¡Touya no me digas que tu lo dejaste con esos moretones!- Touya empezó con un -¿Qué?¡Yo no!... ¡AUCH! ¡Sakura!- La chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño como el caramelo le propinó un pisotón que hizo que los otros dos chicos casi se ahogaran en risa.

Ella se alejó de el grácil y yo aún con la cabeza baja y sin saber que hacer con las manos, de pronto me encontré con sus diminutas y suaves manos sosteniéndome las mías, que temblaban…

Me dio un apretón que me dio valor de encararle a los ojos, pero enseguida dejé de respirar y quise morir ahí mismo. Era… hermosa.

-Hey, no hagas caso de lo que mi hermano diga, te acostumbrarás a su dura manera de querer a los demás- Me dedicó una sonrisa de dientes perlados que creo que yo devolví torcida de los nervios.

-Si… señorita, am… Señorita Sakura- Atiné.

-¡Anda chico que tenemos cosas que hacer! – Me apuró Yamazaki a lo lejos. Salí corriendo casi pisándoles los talones. Voltee a verla una vez más, y le agité la mano en un adiós, al cual ella sonrió, metiéndose de vuelta en el negocio.

Pero antes de que yo pudiera salir flotando de ahí, Touya me sujetó del antebrazo, me volteé, esperando algún tipo de riña, evidentemente celoso con su hermana.

-Ella tiene novio, es amable con ella y nos ha ayudado mucho a mantener el negocio, así que no quiero enterarte de que incordiaste, malograste o enemistaste esta relación, mocoso de cara lista…-

Llegamos al bar donde trabajaría aquella monstruosa semana, pero en ese mismo instante sólo quería arrancarme la cabeza. Eriol y Yamazaki se habían burlado de mi masculinidad durante 15 minutos seguidos por la manera estúpida en la que reaccioné delante de ella. ¡Había sido un pamplinas descomunal! Y aunque decían que era normal la primera vez que la veías, ¡YO el gran y codiciado magnate mujeriego! ¡Cuantas chicas no he hecho gozar con la pura mirada! ¡Y ahora me desatornillo por unos ojos y piernas bonitos!

Pero que piernas y que ojos…

 **CONTINÚA CAPÍTULO 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**_

 _Llegamos al bar donde trabajaría aquella monstruosa semana, pero en ese mismo instante sólo quería arrancarme la cabeza. Eriol y Yamazaki se habían burlado de mi masculinidad durante 15 minutos seguidos por la manera estúpida en la que reaccioné delante de ella. ¡Había sido un pamplinas descomunal! Y aunque decían que era normal la primera vez que la veías, ¡YO el gran y codiciado magnate mujeriego! ¡Cuantas chicas no he hecho gozar con la pura mirada! ¡Y ahora me desatornillo por unos ojos y piernas bonitos!_

 _Pero que piernas y que ojos…_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3.**

 **SYAORAN POV**

Ya habíamos abierto aquel bar al que usualmente frecuentaban albañiles, camioneros y estudiantes de preparatoria por la cerveza barata. Me acostumbré rápido a la manera de trabajar al grado de casi automatizarlo. Limpiar mesa, pasar gente, atender orden, prevenir peleas, cobrar casi a base de amenazas. De verdad era desestrezante.

-Hey, Syaoran, puedes comprar un poco de Whiskey? Hay una licorería a tres locales de la tienda de garras de Touya y Sakura- Pidió Eriol mientras se apuraba a limpiar bazos.

Me encogí de hombros, tomé el dinero que me dejó en la barra para dicho encargo, y envuelto en una chaqueta negra que me prestó Yamazaki, salí a la calle.

Este Tomoeda no se veía muy de fiar de noche… estaba todo solo, mal iluminado. Uno que otro borracho caminando en zigzag y mucho pero mucho frío. Me apreté el dinero a través de la tela del pantalón, para calmarme un poco esa mala sensación.

Iba pasando de largo pensando en peripecias cuando…

Un vaso o algo de vidrio se hizo añicos, y un grito de hombre… seguido de otro grito desesperado de mujer.

Pero era la voz de _esa_ mujer.

Caminé un poco más rápido hacia el origen del ruido, encontré a Sakura envuelta en un chal tiritando de frío, con un alhajero a sus pies, roto. Y un hombre, mucho mayor que ella, a duras penas conteniéndose la rabia.

En cuanto vi los ojos cristalinos de Sakura, estuve a punto de matar al tipo de un solo puñetazo, pero ella me paró en seco con un sonoro -¡NO!-

¿Qué? ¿Pero este hombre no la estaba lastimando? ¿No la había hecho llorar?

El puño que le estuve apunto de estampar en su ahora arrogante cara temblaba por si sólo clamando su sangre. Me controlé y con los ojos desorbitados, la miré como si me hubiera insultado.

-No Syaoran, este hombre es mi novio, sólo… no te metas, estamos…hablando unas cosas, y se me ha caído el alhajero…-

¡No le creía un cuerno!

-Caballero, a juzgar por los cardenales que luce en su cara, puedo adivinar que es el culpable del revoloteo de anoche… consideramos que usted es más peligroso que cualquier habitante de Tomoeda, así que por favor, absténgase de meter su nariz morada en donde no le incumbe, si no quiere tener más cargos de los que ya goza-

Sakura lucía visiblemente nerviosa y angustiada por sus palabras, ella le temía pero… ¿Por qué lo defendía?

-Me iré, pero, ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, si, ¡Vete!-

Me alejé de ahí derechito al mandado, y volví mirando aquel callejón de reojo… ya no estaba ninguno de los dos.

Sakura… ¿Qué había sido eso?

Ensimismado en mis pensamientos llegué al bar de nuevo. Me encontraba ensimismado en mis pensamientos cuando les escuché hablarme.

-Yamazaki y yo nos preguntábamos si ya habrías preferido escalar la peligrosa ladera en vez de limpiar mesas… ¿Todo bien?- Inquirió Eriol medio broma medio enserio.

-Pues, en realidad, tengo algo de curiosidad respecto a la famosa Sakura- Dije sin rodeos. Como ya estaban ebrios y letárgicos la mayoría de los clientes, pues optamos por destapar una cerveza cada uno y sentarnos frente a la barra.

Y aquí estaba yo charlando con una cerveza, con unos chicos de mi edad , hablando de trivialidades, sin poder quitarme de la cabeza a una chica bonita… Y de repente me picó el alacrán….

¿Syaoran… y si no regresas? ¿Te gusta esto no?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Respeto por parte del Consejo Empresarial. Eso era lo que había soñado desde que puedo recordar…

¿Pero porqué ahora no se me hacía tan atractivo ser tan poderoso?

-Pues… he oído de mi novia que su relación es como una montaña rusa; un día están bien y se llevan de maravilla, otro el llega borracho de su trabajo en la construcción y le grita de celos, pero como el los ayuda con su dinero a que su negocio no quiebre, pues le aguanta, y francamente, Touya no quiere ver por lo mismo, que la relación de su hermana es enferma y tormentosa…- Eriol hizo una pausa mientras le daba sorbo a su cerveza. Yo les conté lo que había visto, un tanto consternado.

-Mira, no conviene meterte. Ese "señor" es jefe de construcción de aquellas obras no muy lejanas a Tomoeda, realmente nos ha hechado la mano, entonces le guardamos respeto y … pues hombre, ni tu podrías echarle cara-

Esta gente de verdad que no sabía quien era yo… ¿Qué no vieron la Forbes de este año? Puedo comprar Japón si quiero… ¿Y me dicen que no me conviene echarle cara a un jefe de construcción con semejante temple de la mierda?

Un momento… Yo también tenía ese "Semejante temple de la mierda"

Así que cerré el hocico y me guardé mis comentarios despectivos. Era como insultarme a mi mismo. No averigüé mas.

Y así, nos dieron las cuatro de la madrugada… hasta me dolió la garganta de tanto hablar, el abdomen de tanto reír. Tenía tantos años sin hablar tanto de mi, sin saber tanto de alguien que no fuera yo. Estos chicos tan sencillos, que vivían del día a día, eran ¡Simplemente geniales!

* * *

A las cinco de la mañana yo iba caminando de regreso a la casa de la abuela Wu, con toda la intención de pasar antes a cerciorarme de que la pequeña Sakura estuviera bien después del aparente mundano incidente que presencié.

La vi ya despierta, acomodando algunas blusas y vestidos en ganchos fuera de su tienda con la intención de colgarlos a la vista de los transeúntes. Su altura se lo permitía, pero con suma dificultad.

-¿Te ayudo?-

-¡Syaoran!- Se dirigió hacia mí con tal sorpresa como si le hubiera declarado que yo era un vampiro a punto de chuparle la sangre.

Tomé la ropa que ya estaba en ganchos, y la acomode perfectamente en los altos percheros. Noté, como alguien que nación en tal familia elitista, rodeado de sólo lo mejor, que la tela y los bordados de absolutamente todas las prendas, eran tan finas, delicadas y hermosas como en cualquier tienda departamental internacional. Asta ahora omitiendo cualquier conversación entre los dos, Sakura irrumpió el silencio.

-Lo siento, siento que hayas visto eso. En realidad mi hermano no sabe nada sobre el comportamiento violento de mi novio… y prefiero que se quede así… - De inmediato cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes. Yo sabía… que en aquella escena él de alguna forma la había lastimado.

Ofuscado, dejé caer mis brazos, y la miré de lleno.

-Claro, siempre se trata de dinero. ¡Que te tire un diente un día de estos, no importa!- Lo mismo era siempre, lo mismo en mi caso. Lo mismo en todo mi alrededor…

-Sabes, alguna vez, estudié en la universidad de Tokio, era mi ultimo año de carrera, tenía casi lista mi tesis… Pero cuando mi padre murió, todo cambió.- Le miré intensamente, y ella me devolvió la misma intensidad en su mirar…

-¡Sabes! ¡Era abrir una tienda de ropa! ¡O dedicarme a ser prostituta! ¡Mi padre no dejó nada a lo que atenernos mas que deudas! ¡Estábamos a punto de perder el negocio, y este hombre, bueno al principio, se ofreció a pagarla en partes, y nos salvó de la miseria! ¡Si el quiere golpearme una o dos veces a cambio de eso! ¡Entonces lo prefiero antes de entregarme a cualquier borracho por dinero!-

Estaba a punto… A NADA, de decirle que no tenía porqué atenerse a tales maltratos porque yo era el hombre más rico de todo Japón y daría hasta el último centavo por ella cuando… Oh, Genial, otro sollozo.

¡Hoy yo era el Santo del Sollozo o QUE!

-¡Sakura!- Una chica de mirada amatista, pelo negro luminoso y ondulado, casi taclea a Sakura de un abrazo. Desesperada y sin reparase en mi presencia, aquella chica, de nombre Tomoyo, comenzó a llorar con tal tono lastimero como si se le hubiera muerto alguien.

Aunque… si se muriera Fye, el maldito que competía conmigo por el contrato, sinceramente bailaría la Conga del gusto.

-¡Positivo Sakura!-, ¡Por amor a Dios, salió positivo!- Sakura abrió sus ojos más de lo usual, y se le abrió la boca en un gesto desmesurado de sorpresa, pero, con pronta entereza, de inmediato rodeó fuertemente a su amiga, transmitiéndole una confianza sobrecogedora tan solo con el poder de sus delicados y blancos brazos.

Qué mujer, tan increíble.

Ella me miró y sus labios, ahora apretados, comenzaron a temblar, pero consiguió hablar sin que su voz se quebrara. Mi cara era el reflejo de una tormenta, estaba confundido, consternado, ¿Debía irme? ¿Debía quedarme?

-Que voy a hacer Sakura, Eriol no puede, no podrá ¡No se alegrará! ¡No podremos alcanzar el monto para pagar la hipoteca del bar! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Mi madre! ¡Sabes que ya no puede coser! ¡Yo me dejo las uñas y los dedos para la tienda y aún así…!- No me di cuenta en que momento se me cortó la respiración cuando deduje lo que pasaba, hasta que Sakura, con sus orbes verdes y profundos, me lo confirmaron.

Sakura era maltratada por el espantoso buitre verde que tenía por novio, para no perder su sustento.

Tomoyo, la novia de Eriol, estaba embarazada. Y ella hacía los hermosos bordados que se vendían en la tienda de Sakura. Pero si Eriol quien era el sostén de Tomoyo y su madre, perdían su patrimonio, porque estaba a punto de ser reclamado por el banco, Sakura se vería sofocada en más problemas de los que ya estaba.

Y, yo, que me creía con el poder de solucionarlo todo… jamás me sentí más inservible.

Sí quería vivir aquí, quería ésta paz, quería conocer mejor a esa fuerte, hermosa y trabajadora mujer, quería más desayunos cálidos de la abuela Wu y quería ser parte de los anécdotas que tan animosamente y con nostalgia y alegría narraban Eriol y Yamazaki…

Cerré los ojos. Apreté los puños. En cuanto los abrí, con la nariz recta en alto y la mirada obscura y siniestra, ya tenía la solución.

Volvería a mi sofocada realidad, tenía que averiguar que mermaba la economía de este lugar, tenía que restablecer el orden como fuese.

Tenía que sacrificar la pequeña burbuja que comenzaba a tomar forma, y que representaba la paz y libertad que anhelaba, por su bien.

Era hora de hacer magia y contactarme con Wei. Las cosas ya no se trataban solo de arreglar una pared.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4. SIGUIENTE.**

 **NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS! ENORMEMENTE AGRADECIDA CON LO BIEN RECIBIDA QUE HA SIDO ESTA HISTORIA. TODO GRACIAS A USTEDES!**

 **CAMIKO NO PUNISHMENT**


	4. Chapter 4

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. QUIERO HACER DE ESTA UNA BONITA E INSPIRADORA HISTORIA, Y GRACIAS A USTEDES LECTORES LO ESTOY LOGRANDO.**

 **Camiko no punishment.**

 _"FLASHBACK "_

 _"Pensamientos "_

 **A LEER!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **AUTORA POV**

Ya era casi medio día. Acostumbrado, el ambarino escuchaba como canción de fondo, los ronquidos de la anciana Wu quien tomaba una siesta bajo una hamaca improvisada que sustituía su alcoba principal, destruida por Syaoran. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba una canción con gustos diferentes a los que el acostumbraba, provenientes del bar de Eriol y Yamazaki, y que descubrió, le mataba mejor el tiempo y el dolor de lumbares que le provocaba reparar el enorme boquete.

Aunque ya llevaba la gran parte y en un día más de trabajo le preguntaría a la abuela Wu de que color querría pintar su nueva pared, esa madrugada no había podido pegar ojo. Contrastando con el hermoso día no tan caluroso y el cielo plagado de nubes blancas, su interior era un infierno impaciente y le impedía concentrarse en su tarea de erguir cemento. Todavía no había ideado la manera de contactarse con Wei.

Aún no había dado el medo día cuando consiguió evocar el poco conocimiento que podía para reparar su teléfono celular. Como descubrió horas antes, solo precisaba soldar una pequeña parte del chip interno y funcionaría como nuevo. Se hizo con un soplete de la caja de herramientas de la abuela, y lo reparó. Ahora esperaba a que prendiera mientras terminaba, sudoroso e inexpresivo, de apilar algunos blocks de concreto.

Cuando por fin su teléfono prende, recibe un torrente de llamadas perdidas, mensajes de texto y correos que pronto hicieron fallar y casi explotar su móvil como una culebrilla de galera. Maldiciendo para sus adentros y golpeándolo un poco, volvió a funcionar normal, y entonces tecleó con la velocidad del rayo y ansioso, el número de su mas leal sirviente. Aquel que lo crió desde niño y le dio los mejores consejos que haya oído jamás… su mayordomo Wei.

Aunque se comunicara con el, no regresaría todavía a la vida pública. Dirigiría todo entre las sombras cuanto pudiera.

-¿Joven Syaoran es usted? – El tono del mayordomo sonaba en un almizcle de pavor y ansiedad. Calmándose de inmediato al escuchar el vozarrón sano de su amo.

-Wei, no tengo mucho tiempo, te explicaré lo que ha pasado en las últimas 50 horas, pero actuarás a la usanza de los viejos tiempos, en el más absoluto secreto de mi madre, prima y todos los demás- Syaoran hablaba rápido y casi inteligible por el nerviosismo y la no oculta felicidad de haberle aliviado la preocupación al viejo hombre, era por más la única persona a la que le guardaba un profundo respeto.

Le explicó lo sucedido los últimos días, el porqué no se había comunicado, y también le pidió que se encargara en la más absoluta discreción, de averiguar quien estaba causando tanto estrago en la sencilla comunidad de Tomoeda.

-Señor… ¿Pero qué le diré a su madre y prima? La ama Mei Ling escuchó cuando usted se salió sin control de la carretera… ya lo están buscando en los alrededores-

Syaoran exhaló profundo, tenso, era cuestión de tiempo que lo encontraran, pero definitivamente el encontrarse fuera del alcance de sus familiares sería su último acto de rebeldía, si es que no conseguía el contrato.

-¿Cómo van las cuestiones del contrato? ¿Qué sabes de Fye D. Flowright, el dueño de la otra compañía?- Syaoran se estremeció con un tinte de rabia e impotencia al escuchar que el bastardo de Fye estaba aprovechando su conveniente ausencia para mostrar parte de sus emporios al Consejo Empresarial, se estaba luciendo, le estaba ganando los planes.

-Escucha Wei, le dirás a mi secretaria, que confío en ella para manejar las cosas en mi ausencia, y confío en ti para que retrases lo posible en que sepan mi paradero. Pronto volveré, pero aún tengo algo que cumplir aquí, me volveré a comunicar- Entre tanto barullo olvidó una de las razones por las que llamaba. Antes de que se cortara la comunicación, le pidió, con la primera sonrisa de autosuficiencia en días que esbozaba, que saldara una hipoteca bancaria de cierto bar...

* * *

 **SYAORAN POV**

Ya era fin de semana, habían pasado cinco días desde mi llegada y el tarado del novio de Sakura se iba de lleno a la construcción cercana a Tomoeda, donde todos los que podían se ganaban la vida para sus familias, trabajando de albañiles, conserjes o lo que pudieran. Todos menos aquel despreciable ser, que se pavoneaba seguramente por ser el jefe de semejante construcción, como me habían comentado Yamazaki y Eriol en alguna de nuestras pláticas con cerveza, durante las madrugadas estrelladas de Tomoeda.

Sakura, durante es fin de semana, aprovechaba a ganar un dinero extra por las noches trabajando en el bar, mientras que, al no haber tala de árboles durante esos días de descanso, Touya se quedaba vigilando la tienda, llevando inventarios y otros asuntos administrativos de su local.

Y yo, viéndola limpiar mesas de reojo, descubrí que su mirada amable, su cálida sonrisa perlada y sus preciosos ojos, desterraban cualquier obscuridad, tanto en el bar, como en mis pensamientos y en mi roído corazón.

Esa misma noche, lo que esperaba. Les llegó la noticia a los chicos, y yo por supuesto fingí sorpresa; algún generoso empresario había optado por pagar la hipoteca del bar, dejándolos libres de cualquier preocupación monetaria. Ahora podían vivir con cierta soltura y tranquilidad, y yo sonreía, satisfecho por mi obra.

Intrigados, quisieron contactarse con aquel empresario inversor que les había ayudado anónimamente, pero por supuesto Wei sabía hacer su trabajo y borró toda huella de contacto.

Así que yo me regocijaba solo, también, más animado entre ellos.

Tomoyo al fin le dio la feliz noticia de su embarazo a Eriol, quien lloró emocionado entre sus brazos. Esa infernal y monstruosa semana ,como yo solía decir mientras sudaba como chacuaco, al mover blocks y mezclar cemento, había tornado a ser de las más satisfactorias de mi vida.

Terminamos temprano. Eriol estaba visiblemente más relajado, realizaba sus diligencias con el bar de una manera más confiada, y Yamazaki ofrecía promociones de la casa con más soltura. Se les había ido esa terrible angustia que los aplastaba noche tras noche.

Los ojos de Sakura tenían matices más claros. Al terminar la jornada, estaba cansada, pero también contenta con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos para la gente querida a su alrededor, y yo sólo la admiraba más a cada hora que pasaba; ella continuaba siendo presa del trato de manutención por parte de su novio, me hacía hervir la sangre, pero no dejaba de mostrar sus graciosos hoyuelos de las mejillas por la dicha de sus amigos.

 _Yo… la quiero._ Me sorprendí pensando en este traicionero pensamiento mientras me colocaba la chaqueta para salir del bar y caminar hacia la casa de la abuela Wu. Ella también se preparaba para salir colocándose una fina gabardina de franela, para mi no sorpresa confeccionada por Tomoyo.

Me había enterado de que la quería. Por ello me sonrojé evitándole la mirada y limitándome a abrir la puerta con exagerada fuerza e irnos, mientras ella me escudriñaba curiosa y sonrojada. Todo desde aquella vez que no pude evitar lo inevitable.

 _FLASH BACK. SYAORAN POV_

 _Caminábamos de ida al bar en una amena charla acerca de gustos literarios que desencadenó el gran libro "Orlando enamorado" en donde la obstinación de un valeroso chico (con el cual secretamente yo me identificaba) consiguió el amor de su temerosa amada, de nombre Angélica, cuando…_

 _Ese maldito, denigrante chiflido de albañil ufano._

 _Cerré con fuerza mis ojos, que ya lo veían todo rojo. Continué caminando, ignorando, aunque mi cuerpo ya temblaba…Era muy fácil enrabiarme._

 _Pero ese chiflido maldito insistió, con toda descarada intención hacia Sakura. Desafiaron mi temple, y me deshice en despotricamientos para nada caballeros delante de Sakura, quitándome la chaqueta, aventándosela, amenazando a los imberbes malnacidos para que bajaran a batirse a puños conmigo, por la dignidad de Sakura._

 _Ella, entre alarmada y asustada, pues bien sabía que ese grupo de hombres borrachos no jugarían a puño limpio conmigo, me arrastró calle abajo hasta su local, donde, jadeando por el esfuerzo de llevarme casi a cuestas para que no regresara a medio matarlos, tomó mi cara, borrando con la caricia de sus dedos mis tensas arrugas de odio en la frente, dulcificando de vuelta mi expresión, que según ella, me hacía ver mil veces más apuesto que con la cara dura con la cual me conoció._

 _¿Cuántos años sin percatarme, había estado relacionándome con otros seres humanos con ese temple duro y leonado? ¿Cómo si todos a mi alrededor no fueran más que corderos a la espera de que yo me los comiera?_

 _Empezaba a ver la razón por la cual no me querían de CEO en mi empresa… comenzaba a percatarme de que, en efecto, aquel Fye siempre mantenía ese porte amable, y que yo, por creerme con el natural poder y derecho absoluto sobre cualquier otro, ni me molestaba en asomar._

 _¿Es eso lo que me habías querido enseñar, madre, poniéndome al frente de tanta gente? ¿Sabías de ante mano que perdería ante Fye D. Flowright y eso me enseñaría una lección de humanidad?_

 _FIN DEL FLASBACK_

Una vez fuera del bar, lanzados al frío del pueblo, le ofrecí caminarla a casa, como siempre desde aquel incidente, y ella, como siempre, me interrogaba meneando la cabeza de lado a lado y con una sonrisa tímida, preguntándose, que hacía un caballero en un pueblo olvidado por Dios.

Le respondí tratando de zanjar la cuestión, argumentándole que un perico es verde donde sea, y que tanto Eriol como Yamazaki y hasta su hermano, eran caballeros. Por supuesto, tanto ella como yo sabemos que su novio miserable no entra en esa designación, por lo que desde aquella primera noche que pasé en Tomoeda, en donde me los encontré a mitad de la obscura noche, ninguno de los dos le habíamos mencionado.

* * *

 **SYAORAN POV**

Pasó otro día más. Y por consiguiente, un día menos de plazo para ganar el contrato con Interwalker.

Con el paso de esas horas, los demás me notaban cada vez mas sombrío. Regresando a mi antiguo Yo. Sakura y mis amigos comenzaron a preocuparse, así que trataron de prestarme dinero para que yo pudiera regresar a lo que tuviera que hacer lejos de Tomoeda, pero me negué en rotundo. Mis llamadas secretas a Wei mientras pintaba la nueva pared del azul índigo que me pidió amablemente la anciana Wu, se hacían cada vez más estresantes porque se volvía más difícil controlar los negocios a distancia, aunque en verdad mi secretaria Kim había demostrado ser de lo más eficiente. Me requerían de vuelta, pero en realidad mi rutina me gustaba. Vivía con el corazón dividido, sabía que no podría huir de mis responsabilidades para siempre.

La abuela Wu me llamó para comer. Ya me trataba como uno más de sus nietos, que como ella decía, todos los jóvenes del pueblo lo eran, de cariño por supuesto. Nunca tuvo hijos y su marido había muerto hacía lustros.

Al vivir con ella, constantemente me repetía que le animaba en sobremanera mi apetito de muchacho, aunque yo ya estaba a punto de cumplir los veintiséis. Yo le correspondía elogiándola por su maravillosa comida que me traía paz espiritual, y que a pesar de su edad (y no mentía) aun se veía espléndida. Se la veía contenta y brillosa contrastando conmigo, de mirada obscura y severa nuevamente .

* * *

 **AUTORA POV**

Por fin, el momento favorito del día de Sakura; Syaoran le deseó buenos días cuando pasaba por su local de ropa confeccionada a mano. Ella le sonreía enteramente gustosa de verlo y se alagaba por que el bello semblante recto y varonil de Syaoran se suavizaba y regresaba aquel mirar que arrebataba los suspiros de Sakura.

Ella, secretamente, y al contrario de sus deseos, se había enamorado de él. Había caído por su elocuencia, caballerosidad, y de su actitud y pensamientos rectos e inquebrantables. Ella sabía que el era distinto a todo lo que había conocido desde que le había visto por primera vez frente a su tienda, con actitud altiva, que escondían a un muchacho de carácter suave, amante de las letras y conocedor de muchos otros temas.

Pero el se iría en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo a donde fuere que tenía que regresar… y ella, se quedaría sola con la fantasía de amarlo, en aquel pobre lugar.

La ojiverde ignoraba que mientras ella le miraba marchar, sosteniendo una de sus prendas a la venta contra su pecho como si fuera el apuesto ambarino… su novio, de nariz medio torcida, mirada azul deslavada y de cabello cobre que comenzaba a ralear, la observaba entre acusador y rencoroso desde la esquina opuesta. El se lo imaginaba… que ella comenzaba a querer a otro. Y no le sorprendió tanto que el sospechoso fuera aquel forastero refinado.

Apretó los puños hasta que temblaron, con celos contenidos.

Aunque era plenamente consiente de que el que hubiera invertido en su patético local, ayudó definitivamente a que Sakura aceptara ser su novia, no dejaba de considerarla de su propiedad absoluta, y ningún listillo pavón se la robaría sin más. Tenía que confirmar si sus sospechas eran fundadas con razón.

Descubriría si había algo entre los dos.

Se acercó como si nada, ya más tranquilo, con su plan formulado, notando la sorpresa y el asomo de vergüenza de haber sido descubierta mirando sin cuartel al ambarino en los ojos de Sakura. Ella le miró por un momento con miedo de que el estallara por sus celos, lo cual lo satisfizo. Amenamente, la saludo con un tronado beso en la mejilla, y con un tono que no dejaba cabida a la negación, le pidió que invitara a su nuevo amigo a cenar. Para agradecerle las atenciones que había tenido con ella esos últimos días.

 **PRÓXIMAMENTE CAPÍTULO 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR!**

 _FLASHBACKS_

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **SYAORAN POV**

-Wei, aún no volveré- El tono de ultimátum que raramente usaba con mi mayordomo para cerrar cualquier discusión no pareció tener efecto en él ésta vez. Es más, me rogó con ímpetu que finalizara mi cautiverio voluntario en el pueblecillo porque, con vívida angustia me recordaba que mi sueño estaba a punto de ser desmoronado.

Sonreí a lo último mientras me pasaba, con aire nostálgico, la mano por el cabello, como si así mitigara todas mis preocupaciones.

¿A qué sueño se refería? ¿Al sueño de querer quedarme y ser feliz, o al sueño, cada vez menos atractivo, de convertirme en el CEO legal de mi compañía ?

-Me gusta éste lugar Wei…, no me había sentido tan completo y contento nunca- El viejo calló abruptamente. Ésta vez retomó sus palabras con más calma…

-Joven amo… en cuanto al encargo que me hizo de averiguar…creo que en verdad querrá escuchar esto…- Oí como tragó antes de seguir. Un mal presentimiento me abrazó como si de la parca se tratara.

-La compañía responsable de la catástrofe económica de Tomoeda es Li Corp and Resorts, usted, Señor. No es seguro que esté allí… si lo llegan a saber pueden…-

Dejé de parpadear. Sudaba frío mientras como un rayo me golpearon las caras de desdén de Sakura, Eriol y Yamazaki. Mi respiración se agitó. Sin saber que responderle a mi mayordomo, colgué, con un leve y lastimero "Gracias".

-¡Syaoran, es espléndido!- Sobresaltado, tiré mi teléfono entre los matorrales próximos a la casa, encarando a Sakura en una pose extraña mientras me mantenía en cuclillas frente a la nueva pared azul índigo, aún secaba.

¿Yo era la raíz de los problemas de éste lugar?

Con una sonrisa medio torcida por el exalto que me causó el que casi escuchara mi conversación con mi mayordomo, me incorporé, pero me sentía desarmado por dentro. Tenía el estómago revuelto y las piernas las sentía flojas. Me acerqué a ella y no pude evitar abrazarla. Mientras inspiraba sutilmente su aroma, casi al soltarla, le miré con entereza flaqueada. Ella no paraba de elogiar lo bien que había quedado mi obra, pero nada podía sosegarme ahora…

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que nos veíamos fuera de los caminos que llevaban a su tienda y al bar. Se me antojó extraño y con una sonrisa galana, tratando de recuperarme de la impresión de las palabras de Wei, le pregunté si había ido a verme. Conseguí que su cara se sonrosara y bajó la mirada, sonreí esta vez con más ganas.

-Mi novio, quiere invitarte a comer con nosotros… porque… te has portado bien conmigo los días de su ausencia y quiere conocerte mejor…- No subía la mirada, y tampoco sabía que hacer con sus manos, inquieta.

Como que el aire se aplomó.

La invitación desprendía un tono de insulto, aunque viniera de la boca de Sakura. Como si el hablara a través de ella. Como ella vio que yo continuaba sin responder, se aventuró a encararme a los ojos, y adivinó lo que yo pensaba en ese momento, mis ojos, entrecerrados, ya no la veían a ella si no al vacío.

No era estúpido, esa rata. Y era consciente que la gente del pueblo había comenzado a mirarnos más de lo debido mientras paseaba con ella. El quería ver que me traía entre manos con su novia.

Pero ahora yo también sabía la enorme ventaja que tenía respecto a la sabandija de su novio. ¿Se creía con el poder de provocar calamidades por el cargo que ocupaba como jefe de construcciones de MI COMPLEJO? ¡Ya le haría ver yo su lugar!

Cambiando mi semblante, más para infundirle seguridad a Sakura que porque de verdad se me antojara tener a ese individuo cerca, acepté la invitación, con todo gusto.

No era una mera cena, era un reto de orgullo masculino.

* * *

 **AUTORA POV**

Iba Syaoran con los labios hechos una línea férrea, lo habían citado a las 8 en punto de la noche y ya estaba por llegar al local de Sakura. Cuando se cruzaba el umbral de la tienda, mas allá, había una puerta que conectaba a una casa menuda de dos plantas. Tocó, medio no queriendo aún anunciar su llegada, pero se recordó lo que aquí se jugaba, el quería a Sakura, y se lo iba dejar en claro si su novio patán le provocaba. Se recordó quien era. Un multimillonario respetado, con un gran mar de gente importante respaldándolo, no se iba a dejar intimidar contra éste inepto insignificante ratón de construcción.

Tocó la puerta de madera con más energía, ésta vez, Sakura se percató de su presencia y le respondió con un quedo "Enseguida abro". Totalmente menos enérgica que de costumbre.

Sakura tenía miedo.

Ella había visto en los ojos de su novio, acusación. Sin duda la había sorprendido; había dejado entre ver que sentía algo más allá que un simple compañerismo con el ambarino. Debía actuar con total indiferencia hacia Syaoran, por el bien de su hermano y de ella. Si develaba algo más… no saldría ilesa de esa noche. Su amado se iría, de esa cena, o al día siguiente, lejos, a ese mundo privilegiado al cual pertenecía, y ella quedaría atrás, con más cardenales de los que podría contar.

Sintió como su novio la penetraba con la mirada en cada movimiento que la llevó a abrir la puerta. Tragó saliva, y ahí estaba él. Alto, guapo, contrastando con la pobre fornitura. Se quería morir. Sería imposible fingir que no le quería.

-Buenas noches- Saludó cortés.

Un tufo de humo denso de puro le hicieron parpadear, y querer volver al aire libre para respirar hondo.

-Buenas noches- A Sakura le pareció que su propia voz salió más aguda que de costumbre. Lo hizo pasar, le pidió su abrigo para colgarlo y el agradeció el gesto. Le pareció que sus manos se rozaron por un momento interminable cuando le tendió la chaqueta negra, porqué le quemó el contacto.

Syaoran divisó al jefe de construcción sentado a la mesa, la cual cubría un mantel bordado con motivos florales en colores pasteles. Hecho a mano, seguro. Fumaba arrogante, le dedicó media sonrisa mientras despedía con cierto ritmo las cenizas al piso azulejado. Entre una calada al cigarro y otra, le hizo un ademán cortés para que tomara asiento. Syaoran no pudo evitar dejar caer los ojos en que aquella persona mantenía despreocupado ambos pies cruzados sobre la mesa, arrugando el bonito mantel ¿Por qué Sakura le permitía semejante tiranidad? Una oleada de repulsión y desdén atravesó a Syaoran al tiempo que se acercaba para tomar él también asiento. ¡Despediría a quien contrata recursos humanos! ¡¿Que clase de estúpido tenía trabajando en su compañía?!

Sakura sí que se percató del mirar desafiante de Syaoran. Huyó a la cocina y mientras sacaba las viandas para disponerlas en la mesa para ambos hombres suspiró. Que noche tan larga… ya se había imaginado que habría lucha de poderes disputándose en el comedor.

* * *

 **SYAORAN POV**

Salí casi corriendo, no aguanté más. Me paré de la mesa violentamente, al tiempo que azoté ambas manos, haciendo saltar cuanto plato y vaso había encima. Miré al tirano jefe de construcción con rabia contenida, ¡Que le haría despedir de un puñetazo cuando regresara a la corporación! luego a ella, con la misma expresión, enojado porque se dejaba mangonear por alguien tan miserable. Casi arranqué de la perchera mi chaqueta, y me dispuse como un torbellino a cruzar la tienda hasta la salida, completamente presa de la furia y la exasperación. Lejano, escuché a Sakura llamarme, cerré con fuerza los ojos y comencé a correr a zancadas descomunales sin rumbo fijo.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _La comida de Sakura, era igual o mejor que la de la abuela Wu. Se había lucido. Preparó pollo adobado acompañado de arroz a la florentina y un puré de papa esquicito que se deshacía con un leve sazón de mantequilla y sal en la boca. El señor Kazehara, como se había presentado al momento que me senté, engullía la comida con poca gracia, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a Sakura cuando ella, más como criada que como ama de su propia casa, le sirvió y luego se plantó a mi lado para servirme a mi. Le agradecí solemnemente el gesto, me moría de hambre y en verdad la comida me llamaba para repetir plato más de dos veces._

 _Luego, advertí que ella se recogió en la cocina. ¿No cenaría con nosotros?_

 _-¿Señor Kazehara, no cenará la señorita con nosotros?- A el le sonó casi como una recriminación._

 _-No te apures por ella, cenará después- Su escueta respuesta me infló una vena. No me molesté en dirigirme a él ésta vez. Había notado el tono nada respetuoso que usó conmigo, sólo por llevarme a lo sumo, dos pares de años._

 _-¿Sakura? ¿No te sientas?- Creí oír que ella ahogó una exclamación cuando asomó su cabeza desde la cocina._

 _-Tengo algunas cosas que lavar… cenaré más tarde- El tonillo que usó mientras inyectaba con su mirada verde profunda al jefe Kazehara, me incomodó en sobremanera. Tendría tanta hambre como nosotros, y ya había hecho la cena, y quien sabe cuantos mandados más desde que nos vimos antes de medio día._

 _Entre atragante y atragante, el novio se arregló para responderme._

 _-Mañana salgo a primera hora, lavará mi ropa y luego cenará- Me dijo como si eso lo resolviera todo y para que dejara de preguntar._

 _-Con todo respeto, creí que ésta sería una plática amena para conocernos mejor, y no entiendo porque su novia, la esta haciendo de mucama cuando está en su propia casa, mientras usted mastica como un animal sin dirigirme una mirada- Comenzaba a enfurecerme._

 _Dejó de comer, despacio, se limpió la boca, luego las manos. Éstos gestos contrastaron con la brusca vuelta de su torso en dirección a la cocina._

 _-¡Sakura deja eso que haces y vente a sentar que el joven invitado no puede comer si no estás presente!- El doble sentido que acogía su frase no dejaba de retumbar en mi cabeza. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba apretando a más fuerte el cuchillo que el tenedor._

 _Ella, lenta y calma como un caracol, apareció en el comedor con un enorme cesto de camisas sucias y corbatas. Lo dejó, como esperando un cambio de humor repentino por parte de Kazehara, acto seguido se acercó, sin dejar de mirarle. Pero antes de tomar el asiento que le correspondía, me miró de soslayo tensa._

 _-Ya después nos pondremos de acuerdo- Apenas se escuchó el comentario del señor. Noté como Sakura le miró alarmada, y se trató de parar, pero yo le agarré de la muñeca y la volví a sentar. ¿¡A que se refería con "nos pondremos de acuerdo"?! ¿¡Iba a abusarla tan pronto me fuera?!_

 _-¡Le voy a decir una cosa! ¡Desprecio en sobre manera como la trata! ¡Usted no sabe quien…-_

 _-¿Ah si? ¡Pues ilústrenos, quien es usted?- Me interrumpió. Escupió la última palabra como si de veneno se tratara. ¡Maldito insolente! ¡Altanero!_

 _-¡Syaoran, basta!- Sakura se aferraba a su delantal con lágrimas en los ojos. Me reprochaba la intervención. Al haberme alzado así, había perdido el reto. Le había dado cualquier razón que quisiera a este hombre para lastimarla, o montarle cualquier escena._

 _El rió entre dientes. Visiblemente divertido con lo que acababa de descubrir. Quería saltarle a la yugular como una serpiente, pero no le causaría más daño a Sakura. Al menos ella había sabido no develar nada, si es que sentía algo por mi. Eso, a ojos de él, la mantendría segura de sus celos explosivos, puesto que era al idiota de Kazehara a quien había defendido._

 _Sentí como si un aguijón me atravesara el pecho. Los celos y la impotencia me desgarraban. Debía salir de ahí._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡Syaoran!- El clima gélido me trajo nuevamente a la realidad cuando ya me ardían los pulmones de correr y escuché más cerca detrás de mi a Sakura. Me detuve en seco. Si le decía quien era…que había hecho...

Me odiaría. La perdería.

Pero aposté a por que se quedara conmigo, a pesar de que fuera un monstruo.

Monstruo que pensaba redimirse. Yo había lastimado a todos con mi codicia, y pensaba deshacerlo a toda costa. No quería ganar el contrato, quería ganarme a las personas que me importaban.

Me giré sobre mis talones con decisión, justo cuando ella me había alcanzado. Se sujetó las rodillas jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber corrido tras de mi cuando yo salí hecho un demonio. Pero me ganó el diablo, me ganaron los celos.

-Regresa Sakura, no estas bien parada conmigo, y tampoco con él- Le espeté duramente. Mirándola casi con desdén, ella aún sujetándose las rodillas. Pero suspiré y suavicé la mirada al tiempo que le tendí la mano para que se enderezara frente a mi… la quería a ella para protegerme de la coraza descorazonada que trataba de engullirme nuevamente…

-Te quiero- Le confesé.

-¡Syaoran, que dices!- Se escandalizó ella. Pero antes de que soltara mi mano la jalé hacia mi, apretándola, aferrado a la esperanza.

-¡Te quiero y quiero que estés conmigo!- Le grité con intensidad sin poder contenerme más, mientras ella, sin salir del asombro recorría todas las facciones de mi cara, incrédula.

Sabía que era arma de doble filo. No podía decirle que yo era el dueño de todo aquel emporio que se erigía en la carretera interestatal lastimando al pueblo. Recordé cuando autoricé que se comenzara la construcción… recuerdo a alguien que con miedo a mi arrogante mirada, rápido y nervioso me explicó que podríamos dañar a pueblos aledaños… pero me encogí de hombros y firmé el permiso, casi aventándoselo. Lo despedí espetándole con altivez que para los negocios no había cabida para el corazón.

Encontraría el valor para encararlos a todos cuando lo arreglara. Ahora solo podía suplicar porque ella me correspondiera, sin importar qué. Hundí mi cara que se caía de vergüenza entre la curvatura de hombro y cuello. La rodee completamente.

Sentí como por fin sus tiernos brazos me rodearon primero con indecisión, y después como si pertenecieran desde hacía tiempo a mi ancha espalda. Ella apenas conseguía rodearme un poco, pero sirvió para apaciguar mis demonios.

-También te quiero, Syaoran- Habló con un suspiro, pero noté como, cuando yo sonreí aliviado aún enterrando mi cara contra su cuello, tembló con deleite ante mi aliento. Me soltó, revoloteada. Le confesaría quien era.

-Sakura tengo que decirte que…-

-Pero sabes que pones en peligro el bienestar de mi familia. Comprende que te quiero porque no puedo evitarlo, pero aunque no quiera al joven Kazehara, me debo a él- Me cortó, pero a mi me importó un cuerno. La besé. Me había dicho que me quería y eso era lo único que valía.

Sentí como abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante el contacto, pero le agarré de la nuca dulcemente para evitar que me rechazara. Pronto, sentí como se rindió y profundizó ella misma el beso. Agitados por la falta de aliento, la tomé de los hombros y con pasión, le dije:

-¡No acepto ningún pero! ¡Te quiero conmigo! ¡Todo, todo se arreglará mañana!- Agitado, mis ojos brillaban, reflejados en los suyos. -¡Te lo prometo!- Le di otro beso fugaz a modo de despedida.

* * *

Caminando con las energías renovadas, dispuesto a desaparecer entre las sombras de aquella media noche para hablar con Wei y pedirle que me sacara lo más discreto del pueblo posible, sentí como una enorme mano me viró tan fuerte que casi me arranca la cabeza. De súbito, me encontré de bruces con el hermano de Sakura, Touya.

Su semblante era la cólera misma, tendría suerte si no me mataba, todo él gritaba que quería machacarme a golpes. Pero yo no era ningún debilucho, vi en el la oportunidad de descargar la rabia que había experimentado antes cuando salí de su casa.

Pero, en un movimiento rápido, me sujetó de la chaqueta alzándome del suelo, azotándome contra un muro. Vi estrellas por el golpe en el cráneo, tardé en reaccionar, pero cuando quise darle de lleno una patada en las costillas y que me soltara, me dejó caer al piso. Rápidamente me puse de pie, pero me paró los puños en seco cuando me mostró un sobre.

Lo agarre y lo abrí, sin bajar la guardia. Era dinero.

-¿Qué significa esto Touya? –

El habló sin rodeos en un tono glacial.

\- Te vi besar a mi hermana. Quiero que te largues ahora mismo-

-¿¡Estás sobornándome para que me aleje de ella?!- Callé cuando apenas alcancé a esquivar el puño inminente que prometía dejarme inconsciente. Terminó estrellando en el concreto del muro en el que aún me acorralaba.

-¡Te estoy amenazando! ¡Te lo advertí maldita alimaña! ¡Elegantes como tu sólo vienen, incordian, y se largan! ¡Eso último es precisamente lo que quiero antes de que mancilles a mi hermana!

No pude más, lo hice retroceder a zancadas con mi pura presencia y lo empujé tan fuerte que cayó de sentón a mitad de la calle obscura. ¡Ojalá pasara un auto y lo arrollara!

-¡Como si el engreído mal nacido de su novio fuera algo mejor, Touya! ¡Ofréceselo a ese bárbaro para que deje de intimidarla!- Quise escupirle al zapato, pero en vez, le arrojé con desprecio el sobre con dinero. Lo dejé ahí, ignorando si su mirada descompuesta era porque hasta yo sabía como trataba esa bestia a su hermana, o porque en verdad no lo sabía hasta ese momento.

* * *

 **AUTORA POV**

 **Mientras en el nuevo Complejo Turístico de Li Corp and Resorts…**

El constructor en jefe Kei Kazehara, miraba con satisfacción los planos de la última ala en construcción; un mega parque acuático, no sólo con ríos y mares artificiales, si no con flora y fauna viva que le conferían un toque único al complejo. Sería una verdadera atracción mundial, y se sentía orgulloso tanto de su salario actual, como de ser parte de tales innovaciones.

Aunque no negaba que agradecía al cielo que el jefe de jefes no se hubiera aparecido aún. Había sentido la mayor tensión de su vida cuando supo que vendría a inspeccionar, y aunque no lo conocía en persona, estaba al tanto de su carácter intimidante.

Por otro lado, corrían los rumores cada vez más fuertes entre los trabajadores, de que el CEO estaba desaparecido, y que, a raíz de eso, otro grupo de Resorts también afamado, se quedaría no solo con el complejo, si no con el contrato multimillonario de abrir más carreteras interestatales hacia Europa Oriental, junto con la expansión de todo el organismo monopólico.

Kazehara se encogía de hombros cada vez que oía hablar de ello. Poco le importaba quien estuviera encima de su cabeza, mientras le siguieran pagando a tiempo, y el pudiera seguir disfrutando de su poder tiránico y de su joven y bella novia.

Bueno, poco le importaba hasta que agentes de la matriarca empresarial, el único ser humano con más poder que el CEO por ser su propia madre, hizo dar un comunicado entre todo el personal acerca de que cualquier información acerca del paradero del jefe Syaoran Li, sería bien remunerada.

Aquel desgarbado ser que inspiraba el recuerdo de una rata suspicaz de ojos azules deslavados, estaba a punto de volver a encogerse de hombros y regresar su atención a los planos cuando…

Syaoran…

Syaoran Li.

Recordó al bicho de mirada y voz altanera que se atrevió a encararlo en aquella cena. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien le había cuestionado y ese hecho le había divertido en sobremanera, pero aún le creía insignificante. Sin embargo, ¿No sería el…?

Una lenta, malévola sonrisa, se le dibujó.

* * *

Touya ese día no había ido a trabajar. No había pegado ojo en la noche rememorando una y otra vez las últimas palabras de aquel hombre.

 _-¡Como si el engreído mal nacido de su novio fuera algo mejor, Touya! ¡Ofréceselo a ese bárbaro para que deje de intimidarla!-_

Le aventó con la energía de una bomba nuclear el dinero, como si sólo fueran tres pedazos de papel. Poco faltó para que le escupiera. Tenía agallas lo reconocía, y eso que antes le había intentado escarmentar estrellándole la cabeza contra un muro.

Parecía aquel chico ni recordar que casi le parte el cráneo cuando él mismo le ladró que quería que dejara en paz a su hermana. Quizá después de todo, no fuera otro refinado de vida escandalosa y sí quisiera a Sakura de verdad…

En eso pensaba cuando, al oír los pasos de aquella rata, se crispó, en coraje. Volteó a verlo, era Kazehara. Se contuvo las ganas de escupir. Le había agradado por cuánto los ayudó hasta que poco a poco se dio cuenta de que tenía un precio: estar con su hermana. Lo había aceptado medio de buena gana, pero últimamente los moretones con los que descubría a su hermana, le daban mucho que pensar acerca de si estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en su casa.

Se lo había confirmado Syaoran Li. Que ahora no le caía tan mal como creía.

Ese bastardo la intimidaba. Sabrá dios de qué manera. Pero iba a averiguarlo y si escuchaba algo que no le agradara, lo arrojaría por la ladera más obscura. Ya vería luego como sobrevivirían a las rentas.

Se paró, iba a comenzar a deshacerse en insultos contra el señor Kazehara, cuando reparó en la cara malévola que lucía. Y más, por el periódico que le tendía.

Impreso en blanco y negro, estaba "Syaoran Li", el dueño de la empresa más prometedora y conocida de todo Japón, ataviado de un montón de letras negras que rezaban su desaparición. Más abajo, venía el Audi a9 del cual era dueño, que tampoco se hallaba y que el reconoció en un flash back fugaz cuando se encontraron por primera vez aquella madrugada de su llegada.

A quien buscaban era el chico que calló del barranco sin duda. El culpable de sus penurias, y de que tuviera que soportar a éste déspota en particular que le sostenía el periódico en la cara. De que sus amigos hipotecaran el bar, de que sus conocidos se hubieran ido a buscar suerte en la ciudad. Él era el culpable de todo.

-Están buscándolo Touya… habrá una recompensa. Yo no la necesito, pero tu bien sabes que tú sí.-

Solo Dios y Touya sabían cuanto necesitaba su familia ese dinero. Leyó la cifra y casi se atraganta. Suficiente para que con los ahorros que llevaba, enviara a Sakura de vuelta a la universidad, y el pudiera continuar sus estudios como médico especialista. Además, bien sobraba para el bebé que esperaba Eriol y Tomoyo, y para el bar.

Miró al payaso burlón que tenía enfrente, de pronto, lo vio lejos de su vida y la de su hermana, ése estúpido ni se lo imaginaba. El desgraciado les creía totalmente dependientes de él.

Tomó el periódico en sus manos. Ahí también venía el número de contacto para delatar el paradero del magnate Syaoran Li. Arrugó el papel. Era la salida, no tenía de otra. Lo delataría.

 **PRÓXIMAMENTE CAPÍTULO 6.**

 **AGRADEZCO SUS ANIMOSOS COMENTARIOS. LOS AMO!**


	6. Chapter 6

REGRESO DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS PARA TRAERLES EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:

 **AUTORA POV**

 **Tomoeda**

Ya casi era medio día y Syaoran cada vez estaba más y más inquieto. Caminaba de un lado a otro, ansioso, como león enjaulado.

Después del encontronazo con Touya, aceleró su plan de volver a Li Corp and Resorts. Para ese momento el ya debía estar en junta con el Consejo Empresarial anunciando que se retiraba de la competencia por el contrato con Interwalker. Luego, con el poder definitivo otorgado al payaso de Fye D. Flowright, le tendría que pedir ,apelando a la humanidad que tanto pavoneaba y lo más amable que su propia personalidad le permitiera, que re abriera la carretera que conducía hacia Tomoeda, para que fuera la única forma de llegar al nuevo Complejo Turístico que se ubicaba en el kilómetro 160 de la carretera interestatal.

¿Perdería el respeto por el que tanto trabajó? Posiblemente

¿Perdería miles de millones de dólares? Seguro

¿Su carrera se iría al caño? ¿Perdería su posición como CEO? Definitivamente

¿Le importaba?

Diablos, claro que no le importaba.

Si, ser el presidente legal de su compañía era la única meta que había tenido en su vida. Pero ahora quería mandar todos esos infelices años a la mierda. Quería a Sakura. Quería ser feliz.

Y simplemente Wei no se había aparecido para sacarle de Tomoeda.

Wei, quien era casi como un padre para el, era la única persona que jamás le había fallado, algo tenía que haber pasado. Había intentado ya comunicarse con el pero no consiguió contactarlo. Tenía un funesto presentimiento.

 **SYAORAN POV**

Fui y me senté fuera de la casa. Marqué por enésima vez el número de Wei y por fin entró la llamada.

- _Jo-joven amo…-_ Nunca había escuchado a Wei tan nervioso.

Me paré como un resorte

-Habla Wei, ¿porqué no estoy ya en la ciudad?- Le pregunte con voz severa intentando ocultar mi propio nerviosismo.

 _-Joven amo, cuando me disponía a ir por usted, su madre recibió una llamada anónima… -_

Me sostuve el puente de la nariz. Me sentía de nuevo atrapado en mi coche hecho añicos; sin aliento, mareado, con la cabeza apunto de explotarme.

-No me digas que…-

 _-Lo lamento amo. Ella misma le ha mandado a traer. Sus guardaespaldas deben estar po-_

Corté la comunicación de golpe.

Mi madre era el sinónimo por excelencia de la ostentosidad. En un estornudo todos aquí sabrán mi identidad.

Como un rayo, me atravesó la imagen de Sakura.

¡No había tiempo! ¡Tenía que confesarle la verdad antes de que llegaran mis guardaespaldas! Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba corriendo en dirección a su tienda. Pasé como una sombra delante de las narices de Eriol y Yamazaki. Intuyeron que algo estaba mal porque en mi cara crispada seguramente se leía la palabra "desesperación" y me siguieron los talones en un esfuerzo de preguntarme que pasaba, pero yo solo seguía corriendo, con el aire frío quemándome los pulmones.

Frené en seco casi al llegar. Los chicos casi se dan de bruces contra mi espalda.

-¿¡Por qué corrías así?! ¡Qué sucede!- Me dijo Eriol a punto de vomitar su lengua por la carrera. Pero le ignoré nuevamente.

-No…- Dije en un angustiado hilo de voz.

Entonces los chicos dejaron de verme, y miraron en la misma dirección que yo.

Una camioneta negra modelo Cadillac con el emblema de un dragón dorado que acaparaba todo el capó, se acercaba a toda velocidad dejando una polvareda tras de sí.

Mis amigos me miraron, con gesto interrogante, y mientras sentía sus ojos en mi, me transformaba nuevamente en Syaoran Li y cuando vi a Touya salir de la tienda, lo entendí. El muy cabrón de alguna forma se enteró de quien era y me había vendido.

Apreté los puños tan fuerte que mis dedos tronaron. Caminé hacia él dispuesto a destrozarlo. La camioneta frenó estrepitosamente e inmediatamente se bajaron 8 hombres en traje y con lentes oscuros.

-¡Touya!- Vociferé. Le partí el labio de un puñetazo. No supo ni por donde le llegó. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la muñeca e intentó devolverme el golpe, pero uno de mis guardaespaldas, Yun So, el más alto, lo mandó al piso con una llave, apretándole la cabeza contra la tierra.

-¡No, suéltalo! ¡Le voy a terminar de partir la cara!- Le dije a mi guardaespaldas. Lo levantó de un solo movimiento y sin esfuerzo, pero no le soltó.

-¿¡Qué está pasando?!-Mi rabia se tornó en pánico. Sakura salió por el alboroto. Vio a su hermano sangrando siendo sostenido como un criminal por un hombre de negro de casi dos metros de altura. Entonces Touya lo soltó todo.

-¡Es el dueño del Complejo Turístico que nos ha arruinado a todos!-

-¡No digas estupideces, Touya!- Dijo Yamazaki, conmocionado.

Inhalé y exhalé fuerte para intentar calmarme. –Es cierto- Dije al fin. Con solemne autoridad, ordené nuevamente que soltaran a Touya. Cuando Yun So obedeció en el acto, Sakura palideció y los chicos torcieron el gesto, horrorizados por la verdad.

-Entonces sí fuiste tu quien les llamó. Tu me delataste… arruinaste mi oportunidad de redimir mis actos, ¡De arreglar las cosas!, ¡Volver y encararlos con la verdad! ¡¿POR QUÉ!?- Terminé gritándole a Touya a escasos centímetros de su cara, con las yugulares hinchadas. Pero no me rehuyó la mirada. Habló entre dientes, ocultando su tempestad. Por un momento vi vergüenza en su oscura mirada.

-Lo hice por Sakura. Para alejarla de esa rata degenerada de Kazehara. Ofrecían… una recompensa por tu paradero.-

-¡Recompensa! ¡Como si fuera un perro! Típico de mi madre tratarme como tal!-

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca en un intento por reprimir el gemido de sorpresa. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda se tornaron cristalinos. Quité la mirada de inmediato, ofuscado, frustrado.

Derrotado.

-Joven amo, es hora de irnos, el Consejo le espera- Otro de los guardaespaldas me hizo ademán para irnos hacia la camioneta.

Voltee a ver nuevamente a Sakura, quien entre lágrimas, intentó hablar.

– Syaoran… yo, yo no puedo…-

Mis labios se tornaron una línea. Claro que me iba a rechazar. Era lógico. Soportó tantas desgracias que solo supe incrementar.

El problema era que sin ella volvería a ser la misma alma miserable y amargada. Con el corazón muerto, le hice una elegante reverencia.

-No espero que me perdones- . Me enderecé, cuadré mis hombros y miré a mis amigos. –No espero que ninguno de ustedes me perdone. Pero aún así, arreglaré todo esto, tienen mi palabra-. Le dirigí una gélida mirada a Touya, y comencé a caminar con paso firme hacia la camioneta. Yun So le entregó un gordo sobre amarillo a Touya, quien lo tomó con indecisión. Luego, todos los guardaespaldas me siguieron.

-Syaoran espera, ¿Fuiste tu, quien pagó la hipoteca del bar?- Oí a Eriol a mis espaldas. Me giré sobre mis talones. Me miraba inquisitivo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Yamazaki, que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, puso sus ojos en mi también. Les dediqué una sonrisa ladeada y asentí. Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos, e intentaron decir algo, pero no me quedé para oír una respuesta, puesto que el que ellos hubieran tenido que hipotecar su patrimonio en primer lugar, había sido mi culpa. Yun So me abrió la puerta con una profunda reverencia.

-Joven Amo, también le hemos traído ropa más… adecuada a su posición-

Asentí. Subí a la camioneta, y en segundos, ya estaba lejos de todo lo que me había llenado de paz.

 **AUTORA POV**

Tan pronto la camioneta desapareció a lo lejos, Sakura se plantó frente a su hermano, y le dio tremenda cachetada. Los chicos dieron un respingo. Sakura nunca era violenta.

-No tenía porqué ser así Touya- Su hermano estaba atónito. No le había dolido, pero definitivamente había conseguido matarle un par de neuronas.

-¡Es una buena persona! ¡Estoy segura que tu también te diste cuenta de ello! ¡No tenías porque haberlo expuesto así, delante de sus amigos y de mi!-

-El verdadero Syaoran Li es un bastardo, que intimida y ve por encima hombro a toda persona con la que se cruza. Que tiene fama de mujeriego, y de protagonizar escenas de sexo en los cuartos de fotocopiado de su enorme torre Li Corp and Resorts. – El comentario centró la atención en Kazehara, quien venía aflojándose el nudo de corbata. Llegaba del trabajo.

-Además…- Saboreó su pausa. Quería asegurarse de que todos estuvieran realmente atentos. Continuó, con aire despreocupado -Está comprometido con una hermosa y rica chica-

Y como si hubiera dicho "Buenas tardes", se dispuso a entrar en la tienda. Pero Eriol y Yamazaki le cortaron el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Le espetaron.

-Muchachos insolentes, yo pago esta renta, es mi casa, quítense de mi vista- Hizo amago para pasarlos de largo, pero se mantuvieron firmes.

-Ya no pagarás esta renta, por lo tanto ya no eres bienvenido aquí.- Touya se irguió más, acercándose a Kazehara para intimidarlo. Se veía cada vez más diminuto, cada vez más insignificante. Abría y cerraba la boca pero no salía por su confusión.

Touya se rió de él. -¿No entiendes verdad rata miserable? Con este dinero, somos libres de ti. Te soporté porque nos ayudaste muchos años, viendo como te transformabas en un desgraciado con mi hermana, ninguneándome a mí, insultando a mis amigos… ya no más-

-¡Ja! ¡Y se lo vas a permitir al zoquete de Li! ¡El es mil veces peor que yo! ¡Se los acabo de decir! ¡Y tú, pequeña traviesa, serías solamente su amante!- Sakura se adelantó dos pasos para propinarle una muy buena bofetada, liberada ya del miedo que le tenía. Pero Kazehara le atrapó el brazo en el aire, apretándolo.

-¡Suéltame!- Le gritó Sakura. Pero Kazehara estaba ya colérico.

-¡No entiendes?! ¡Está comprometido! Solamente serías su puta!- Le sostenía el brazo con fuerza brutal, le hacía daño.

-Pues seré puta para quien yo quiera! ¡Mejor eso a ser tuya!- Sakura tiró para zafarse, pero Touya se adelantó y lo apartó de un brusco empujón. Puso su enorme cuerpo delante de Sakura, haciendo temblar a la rata.

-No quiero volverte a ver por aquí… o te mataré con la sierra con la que corto árboles…entiendes… mal nacido infeliz- Touya, enfurecido, apenas podía hablar sin perder el control.

Nada más no le arrancó la cabeza por respeto a su hermana que estaba presente.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así- Y con la cara roja de ira, se dio media vuelta, alejándose. Una rata siempre sabe cuando está a punto de ahogarse, y ciertamente, no iba a ganarle a Touya en una pelea limpia.

-Caray…pensé que jamás nos libraríamos de esa alimaña- Suspiró Eriol.

Touya también suspiró, y en un arrebato fraternal porque la pesadilla en la que vivían al fin se había terminado, abraza a Sakura, quien empieza a sollozar, en parte aliviada y en parte… porque tenía el corazón roto.

-Le quiero hermano… a pesar de todo le quiero- Touya apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla de Sakura, acariciándole el pelo, consolándola.

-Lo siento mucho…monstruo-

* * *

 **SYAORAN POV**

 **Li Corp and Resorts**

Entré por la puerta principal acomodándome las mancuernillas. Enfundado ya en un traje azul marino.

-¡Señor Li!-

Todos me veían como si hubiera regresado de la muerte misma.

-¡Buenas tardes, Señor Li!-

Los empleados se retiraban del pasillo o me hacían una profunda reverencia. Nadie se atrevía a cuchichear a menos de que ya me encontrara lo suficientemente lejos.

Llegué al elevador, cuando se abrió la puerta, todos salieron inmediatamente, casi atropellándose unos contra otros, y me hicieron más reverencias.

Y como de costumbre ignoré y desprecié todas las cortesías.

Llegué a mi piso, al fin silencio. Intenté contener una risa al pensar en el revuelo que había causado mi regreso. Reconozco que era divertido ver el pavor en la mirada de todos. A mi secretaria Kim, casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al verme. De inmediato se levantó de su escritorio y me hizo una reverencia.

-¡Se-señor Li! ¡Que gusto que esté de vuelta!- Podía ver sus ojeras aún debajo de su discreto maquillaje. Había trabajado muy duro durante mi ausencia. La verdad es que a mi también me daba gusto verla. Aún así, no le contesté, le dirigí una mirada severa, ella dio un respingo y con un gesto seco le espeté que se metiera dentro de mi oficina. Se metió de inmediato.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Vi como se comenzó a retorcer los dedos. Estaba nerviosa, seguro estaba pensando que la iba a despedir.

-Kim…- Comencé. Ella sostuvo el aliento.

-Haz hecho un excelente trabajo, no hay secretaria más capaz en este país, me ocuparé de aumentarte el sueldo y darte todas las prestaciones que quieras. Te lo has ganado… junto con mi confianza-

Me veía como si me hubiera crecido un brazo del estómago. Estaba atónita. La dejé sin habla. Lentamente recuperó la compostura.

-¿E...Entonces no estoy despedida?-

Bufé.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije Kim? No, no estás despedida. Ahora ve, y anuncia mi llegada al Consejo Empresarial-

-¡Si, señor!- Y desapareció a través de la puerta.

 **AUTORA POV**

 **Gran Sala de Juntas del Antiguo Consejo Empresarial**

Una única palabra bastó para que los decrépitos ancianos del Consejo Empresarial dejaran de lado su gesto siempre impasible.

-Renuncio-

-¿¡De que rayos esta usted hablando joven Li?!- Nunca se habían dirigido a el como "Señor". Así dejaban en claro que no lo consideraban ni un igual ni un superior.

-Renuncio a seguir compitiendo por el contrato de carreteras con Interwalker. Trabajan sin un ápice de escrúpulos con el medio ambiente, sin reparar en repercusiones socioeconómicas y no los necesito. Ya tengo mis hoteles -

-¡Se equivoca! Si usted renuncia, la gran Matriarca Li nunca le cederá el poder de su compañía!- Ahora sí que los había alborotado.

-Tienen razón, entonces permítanme reformular: Tengo el intelecto suficiente para sobresalir por mi cuenta y no necesito ni de Interwalker, ni de un montón de cuervos ancianos que solo se han dedicado a cuestionar mi impoluto trabajo –

El más anciano de todos se paró de su silla y azotó las manos en el escritorio.

-¡Basta ya de esta insolencia! ¡¿Hablando de escrúpulos, usted?! ¡Le importa un bledo su familia, y le importan un bledo sus empleados! ¡Salga inmediatamente de aquí! ¡Se le informará la decisión del consejo respecto a su futuro cuando la Matriarca este en condiciones de discutirlo! ¡Y espero que no la mate de semejante disgusto!-

Al salir de la junta, Syaoran estaba consternado. ¿Su madre no estaba en condiciones de discutir con el Consejo? Verdaderamente se tenía que encontrar mal…

Caminó pero en dirección opuesta a su oficina.

Iría a verla.

Después de todo era su madre…

Una bruja, pero al fin… su madre. Y estaba muriendo.

Y le había pedido tantas veces que fuera a verla…

Salió por la puerta principal, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Rechazó con un gesto cuando le abrieron la puerta de su nuevo y flamante auto deportivo, ahora con blindaje.

-Caminaré Yun So. Sólo.-

El ya se había perdonado y reencontrado a sí mismo como persona en los días que pasó en Tomoeda.

Era hora de perdonar a su familia también.

* * *

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA!**

 **EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

¿QUÉ HARÁ LI CON SU PROMETIDA?

¡SAKURA Y SYAORAN SE RE ENCUENTRAN!

¿QUÉ LE DEPARARÁ EL FUTURO A LI Y A TOMOEDA?

¿REALMENTE FYE D FLOWRIGHT ES EL MODELO DE PERSONA QUE DICE SER?

 **REVIEWS!**


End file.
